Love & War ItalyXGermany
by ShadloesGirl
Summary: Germany learns love can be found in the saddest of worlds and times


** Germany has always had what he wanted, but now, he isn't sure what is real and what isn't in this cruel yet warm world. The war may be lost, but is Ludwig also lost in the reality of his mistakes? Will Feli pull him out or will they both be succumbed to guilt and reality?**

**Ludwig's silent footsteps crossed the courtyard, heavy with sorrow. Beside him, Gilbert's body rocked with sobs. They seemed to lose the war, now all they had left was themselves. The courtyard bloody and filled with the rotten smell of death, bodies casted everywhere, some of Germany's soldiers, some of Prussia's. Gilbert looked to Ludwig only to see the stone, emotionless face slowly let a tear fall from sadden blue eyes. His coat was torn and bloodied from this last battle, he no longer wore the black gloves. His boot were muddy, had blood splashes and were slowly dulling from neglect. Ludwig looked down and reached up to finger his cross that always sat at his neck. He gripped it as he fell to his knees, he cried out, finally breaking down and releashing the anguish and hatred filling his body and the sorrow filling his soul. Gilbert, alarmed, bent down and hugged Ludwig as tears ran down his face to see the most strongest person he knew to break down like this. Gilbert lifted Ludwig to his feet as the blue eyes rolled back and Ludwig's body went limp. Gilbert hoisted him over his shoulders and continued walking across the bloodied courtyard. **

** Stepping down the stairs leading to the garden and the woods, Gilbert's body weakened with each step. Italy's cabin was not to far from here yet Gilbert's body was slowly shutting down. Gilbert set Ludwig down and went to stretch. His body retched up blood as his eyes filled with tears. His last thoughts were, "God, is this my punishment for this bloddy forsaken war?" as his body fell over over and went limp. His eyes dulled in the last of the night's darkness.**

** Ludwig tried to get up but he was very weak, his ribs were broken and bruises covered most of his pale body. Ludwig listened to the thumps running towards him, drawing out his pistol, he aimed. A brown haired boy ran out into the clearing and his face covered in horror as he eyed the gun. Ludwig saw it was only Feliciano who started to cry at the sight of Ludwig weak and lying on the ground. Feli pulled off his jacket and laid it on the ground and helped Ludwig unto it. Grabbing the collar, Feli dragged Ludwig who was too weak to travel and Feli who wasn't strong enough to carry him. **

** At the cabin finally, Feliciano managed enough strength to lift Ludwig up and carry him inside unto a warm soft bed. Ludwig had been passed out for awhile but in sleep, he finally looked less fierce and stone cold. Feli felt his heart skip a beat when he slowly reached out and brushed away some dirt from Ludwig's cheek. Then an idea struck him, he leaned forward and slowly kissed both of his cheeks as he whispered, "Ave, o Maria, piena di grazia, il Signore è con te. Tu sei benedetta fra le donne e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno, Gesù Santa Maria, Madre di Dio, prega per noi peccatoti, adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte. Amen." Pulling a blanket over Ludwig, Feli slowly tiptoed out of the room with only a candle to light the room. As night rises, Ludwig slowly wakes up only to find his stomache grumbling to the smell of pasta. Slowly sitting up, but grimacing from the sharp, continuous pains in his ribs, he gets up and slowly makes his way to the source of the warm smell. Wandering into the kitchen, he spots Feliciano leaning over the stove and gently adding spices. Ludwig smiled at the welcoming sight and silently sat down in a chair and watched Feliciano at his happiest skill. When Feli went to add the sauce, he turned around to grab his silver ladle and he jumped at the sight of ludwig. He was so startled, the pasta sauce ended up up Feli's childish cute face. Laughter escaped from both of them as Ludwig stood and walked closer to Feli. "Let me take care of that." Lifting Feli's chin with his hand, he slowly reached up and wiped the sauce off. Licking his fingers, Ludwig smiled and offered his compliments, "What a wonderful sauce with an amazing taste Feli."**


End file.
